The World's Fallen
by Chakahlah
Summary: Harry was forcefully evicted from the war at the tender age of sixteen. Now three years later, something occurs to bring him back into the middle of it. Is the world the wizards know and love going to survive? Grey!Harry, Vamp!Harry, mostly Dom!Harry, Sadistic!harry. Will also be added to AO3 in case of deletion. Darker then my usual style of writing, but oh so much more fun.
1. Prologue

Hey Peeps, this is one of the stories I have been seeing behind SOD&amp;D's back, with permission, I must add. I know it's only short but it's a Prologue, all prologues are. Hope you enjoy the taste of what is to come.

The World's Fallen

Prologue

My life hasn't turned out the way I planned it too. When I was younger I had plans. A wife, a few kids and a 9 - 5 job. I was so naïve back then – so innocent. Life with my Sire cured me of that.

My Sire is our leader. He keeps us as safe as he can. Our kind is no longer welcome in this world. We've been pushed into the shadows. We are feared for things we do to survive. My Sire is respected by the Elders, even though he is not the strongest, wisest or the most beautiful – though he does come close.

Thick golden-brown hair just brushes the top of his shoulders. His eyes such a pale blue they border on white and sharper than ice splinters, but his heart is butter soft when it comes to his own. Many of my fellows compete to be his bed partner, but none have been successful so far. He bides his time … watching … waiting.

As a species, my kind is lucky … or unlucky, depending on how you think – when it comes to bed partners. We are neither heterosexual nor homosexual as a rule. There is the odd individual that is one or the other, but generally we all swing towards both sexes.

Unfortunately for us, we can only survive as a species by stealing the young of our human counterparts. We only ever take those who wish it, as well as those who need saving – the unloved and the abused.

The reason we take them is simple. Our females are barren, and we males cannot reproduce outside our race. What race am I? I will give you a series of clues. If you can guess correctly, I just may spare your life.

Are you ready? Alright then - We are day-walkers and night-stalkers. We are strong and we are weak. We eat fine foods and drink wines that rival blood for its richness of colour and flavour. We are the hunter and the hunted.

Do you know what I am? No? Many call us demons. A few call us dark angels but we are neither of these. We are simply 'The Fallen'.


	2. Chapter 1 - Declaration

Chapter One – Declaration

I looked at the man before my Sire with hooded eyes. Events of my past flashed through my mind as we listened to his story. I took the time to look him over during the silence that prevailed after he had finished his tale – after all, IF my Sire believed his story he would become the newest member of the clan – and clan was everything.

His previously porcelain-white skin was mottled purple, black, green, yellow and red with bruises and semi-dried blood. Keersha, the clam member to find him, had explained how she'd had to scare off the four humans who were attacking him. She'd had to heal his cuts so she could bring him here.

Turning to look at Keersha, I noticed something flicker on his back. I couldn't help but hiss, causing him to flinch.

"You have something to add, Childe?"

I winced, but stepped forward with my head bowed in respect. "Yes, Sire. May I ask permission to remove his shirt?" I felt, rather than saw the man shiver in fear when my Sire nodded his permission.

Slowly so as to not startle the man beside me, I turned. "May I remove your shirt, Sir? I promise I will do nothing to cause you harm, and I'll try my hardest to not cause you more pain then what you must already be in."

He nodded and aided me in the removal of said garment. I softly moved his hair away and placed my hand at the nape of his neck. As I whispered the words to reveal what was beneath the glamour, I hoped that I was wrong. The glamour fell to reveal the dark mark with a rose through one of the eye sockets.

I raised my head to reveal eyes glowing in anger to meet my Sire's, which held an answering anger. I knew in that moment that the man before me would be admitted to the clan – and that I would welcome him whole heartedly into it, no matter the history he and I may have had in the distant past.

"I want them punished for this, Mikaral," I hissed, ignoring the gasps of shock that sounded at my less-then-respectful declaration. "I want to see them in pain! I want to see them drained of everything they have! I want to hear them begging for a forgiveness that will never be shown! I want to see the light of life leave their eyes as their life's blood is spilt on dry, thirsty land. I want them sacrificed to Bia, and I want to be the one to do it!"

I continued to ignore the whispered conversations this announcement sparked. I already knew what they were saying – What could have happened to make one normally so gentle wish to make two or more sacrifices to the Goddess of Violence? Even the man beside me looked at me with wide eyes. I didn't care for now, this was personal.

My Sire slowly looked me over, his eyes assessing me. "Can you do it?"

I looked at him, nothing revealed in my now blank face. Keeping my eyes on those of my Sire's, I slowly stood and removed my shirt, lowering one of the two glamours I kept around my body. I smirked at the shocked look on his face as my assassin marks slowly appeared on my inner wrists and my right shoulder. The Clan members who saw them drew back in surprise.

"I do believe that I can, Sire." At his nod, I bowed.

"NO!" I raised my eyes to look into silver ones.

"No?" I asked him. "No what?"

He glared at me in a way that reminded me of our school days. "You can't go and do that on my account! No one can go against them and live!"

I smirked at him. "Then it is a good thing I am already dead then, isn't it?" My smirk grew larger at the deer-in-the-spotlight look in his eyes. I lowered myself until I could whisper into his ear. "You aren't the only reason for me to do this, Draco." I lifted his hand and put his palm against the centre of my chest, dropping the second glamour to reveal the same mark he had but with one difference – mine was burnt into the skin of my chest. "This is personal. Oh yes," I hissed a few sentences and he screamed, grabbing his forearm, "you no longer need that. We have better ways of getting information then to force someone to spy when they do not wish to."

"Rye," my Sire spoke as I turned to leave the hall, "I will turn him – but he will be yours to teach and feed. I also expect an explanation."

I turned to look at my Sire and my childhood rival and bowed. "Of course, Sire. I will wait for you both at the ritual rooms, with your permission." At his nod, I rose and left the room to deathly silence.

Names

Keersha – Kur-Sh-Ugh

Mikaral – Mick – Are – Raal

Bia – Bee-Ah = Greek Goddess of Force and Violence


End file.
